NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDARTE
by nova por siempre
Summary: Ha perdido para siempre a Harry , él va casarse con otra y a ella lo único que le queda son los recuerdos de ese amor que los hizo tan felices.


La serie de libros harry potter no me pertenece si fuera asi, ahorita estaria forrada de dinero y mas rica que la reina de inglaterra.

* * *

NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDARTE

"EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ SE CASA HOY"

Decía el titular del Profeta de ese día y se mostraba una foto de Harry sonriendo acompañado de Cho Chang, su prometida.

"_Hoy 28 de diciembre, Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió" se casa con su prometida Cho Chang, después de dos años de noviazgo, los preparativos de la boda han sido ultra secretos aunque muchos suponen que la ceremonia se realizara en la casa de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, los rumores no han sido confirmados pero estamos seguros que se realizaran allí. Para más informes, consulte la página 10". _

Ginny Weasley se quedó observando la cara sonriente de Harry mientras una silenciosa lagrima corría por su mejilla, molesta tiró el periódico lejos de ella y se quedó encogida en su sillón, como estaba doce horas atrás, desde que había recibido el periódico. Faltaban menos de dos minutos para que él se casara, para que él fuera de otra, para perderlo para siempre. Más lágrimas caían por su rostro, ya sin poder evitarlo. Era tan estúpida, acaso había pensado que Harry se arrepentiría y cambiaria de parecer…y sin poder evitarlo, los momentos felices que pasó con Harry regresaron a su mente.

_Dos adolescentes estaban sentados debajo de un árbol mirándose de reojo. Ginny estaba sentada con las manos en el regazo pareciendo tranquila aunque interiormente estaba temblando como una hoja. ¡Harry la había besado delante de cincuenta personas! Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo y pensó lo que sentiría, al ser besada por el amor de su vida pero estaba equivocada ¡había sido incluso mejor y encima Harry había tomado la iniciativa! Estaba tan feliz, pero tan feliz, pero ¿Por qué demonios Harry, no decía nada? Acaso ¿estaba arrepentido? tal vez le dijera que el beso solo había sido producto de la emoción por haber ganado el partido y le diría amablemente que solo la quería como una amiga y regresaran a la sala común y cada uno seguiría su camino. _

—_Ginny —susurró Harry tan bajo que cualquier persona que lo hubiera escuchado se preguntaría si esa era la voz varonil de "el elegido". _

_Ginny apretó una mano contra la otra y por fin lo miró. Sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry y se sonrojó._

_Pareció que esta reacción produjo algo en Harry, porque él tomándola de sorpresa le cogió una mano._

—_No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para besarte, Ginny —le confeso Harry mirándola— pero tenía tanto miedo que me hallas olvidado, que no me atrevía._

—_Yo nunca te olvide, Harry —le dijo Ginny acortando la distancia y besándolo como había deseado en toda su vida._

Si, ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, ese día por fin pudo decir que era novia de Harry, no del jugador de quidditch, no del elegido ni del chico marcado por la cicatriz. No, era novia del chico con el corazón con más grande del Mundo Mágico, el valiente que pasaba las pruebas más difíciles, el que protegía a sus seres queridos, el que arriesgo su vida para salvarla, de ese tímido chico que temía decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de su hermanita menor para no dañar su amistad. De ese chico, ella estaba profundamente enamorada. De ese Harry, el verdadero.

_Harry y Ginny estaban detrás de un arbusto, riéndose a carcajadas mientras se ocultaban de un furioso Ron._

—_¡Harry aparece inmediatamente con mi hermana o te juro que…!_

—_Ron —la voz furiosa de Hermione ahogo la amenaza del pelirrojo— no creo que estén aquí. Mejor vamos a la sala común. Seguro que nos estarán esperando allí._

—_¡Bien! Vamos, pero si no están allí, te juró que mató a Harry._

—_Sí, sí, vamos, Ron. _

_Hermione jaló al pelirrojo al Castillo, dejando a la pareja escondida en los jardines._

—_Ginny creo que no debimos escondernos._

—_¿Qué? Prefieres quedarte con mi hermano que estar conmigo._

—_No, claro que no, yo siempre quiero estar contigo —Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, nervioso- pero Ron es mi mejor amigo… y yo no quiero pelearme con él…pero tú también eres importante para mí…y Merlín no sé cómo explicarme. _

_Ginny sonrió acercándose a Harry con una sonrisa felina._

—_Entonces —Ginny se sentó en el regazo de Harry, quien la miró con sorpresa y le pasó los brazos por el cuello y acercó tanto su rostro al de Harry que sus labios casi se tocaban —¿soy importante para ti, Harry? —Acarició sus rebeldes cabellos y lo miró intensamente— incluso más que Ron._

—_P-por supuesto que sí —Harry enrojeció, estaba tan nervioso por la cercanía de Ginny que casi no podía pensar correctamente, siempre que Ginny le sonreía de esa forma sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una ganas inmensa de acercarse a Ginny y… pero Harry ya no pudo pensar, porque Ginny lo había besado. _

Fueron esos días los mejores de su noviazgo, esconderse de Ron, raptar a Harry y desaparecer por horas. Porque ese era su mundo, su burbuja personal de felicidad, una que era solo de ellos dos.

_Había pasado dos días desde que había terminado la batalla en Hogwarts y muchos de los sobrevivientes se habían quedado en el Castillo, para curar sus heridas y enterrar a sus seres queridos. Ginny, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo con su familia y al lado sus mejores amigos: Luna y Neville. Los tres habían sido los organizadores de reabrir el ED y ser la fuerza anti mortifagos en el castillo. Ambos habían sido la fortaleza de Ginny en sus peores momentos y ella se los agradecía interiormente. _

_En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al salón, todos en el castillo se levantaron de sus asientos y rompieron en aplausos. Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían muy sorprendidos por ese recibimiento, muchos se le acercaron al trio de amigos para felicitarlos, incluso Neville y Luna. _

_Entonces, surgiendo de la marea de personas que se había acercado a felicitar al trio, salió Harry y caminó derecho hacia ella y la atrapó en un beso urgente._

—_No sabes cuánto te extrañe. Gin —musitó él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y mirándola intensamente._

—_Yo también, Harry._

—_Ejm, ejm —alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas, tratando de hacerlos volver de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, sin lograrlo- ¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa acá? —Bill Weasley miraba con mala cara como su hermanita menor se abrazaba a Harry._

—_Larga historia —dijo Ron Weasley, tomando la mano de su mejor amiga._

Porque con Harry vivió sus primeras experiencias, sus primeros anhelos y entendió sus propios deseos.

_La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo la alumbraban pequeñas velas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación, iluminándola. Dos jóvenes estaban arrodillados en la cama, mirándose. Ginny se quitó lentamente la blusa ante la ávida mirada de Harry, quien no perdió ningún movimiento hasta que la blusa quedó en el suelo. Ginny se sintió nerviosa cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry, no era la misma mirada dulce de siempre, esta mirada estaba llena de deseo. _

—_Ginny —Harry puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miró con preocupación— sino estás segura podemos esperar._

—_No, Harry, lo hemos planeado por meses. No puedo echarme para atrás ahora. _

—_No, Ginny no quiero presionarte. Mejor esperemos, cuando estés lista._

—_Es que ya estoy lista, es solo que…—Ginny miró hacia otro lado— es que estoy nerviosa._

_Una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Harry sin que lo pudiera evitar._

—_Sí, claro búrlate, claro como tú eres hombre._

_Harry dejo de reírse y la miró con seriedad._

—_No me estaba burlando, Ginny, es solo que tu estas allí viéndote tan irresistible, tan segura de ti misma, mientras yo estoy aquí, sentado mirándote sin la más remota idea de lo que debo hacer. Temblando como una hoja._

—_Entonces, ¿tú no…?_

—_No._

—_¿Nada de nada? _

—_No._

—_¿Ni siquiera…?_

—_Ginny ya te dije que no._

—_Es que es increíble, pero eres Harry Potter._

—_Y, ¿eso qué? Tú eres Ginny Weasley._

—_Es diferente._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque eres famoso, popular, cualquier chica quisiera estar contigo._

—_Yo no quiero estar con cualquier chica, Ginny, yo quiero estar contigo._

_Ginny sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y sus dudas y miedos se despejaron. Lentamente, se llevó las manos a su espalda y le quitó el broche haciendo que su sostén cayera a la cama. El jadeo que lanzó Harry fue suficiente para que Ginny se diera cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta._

—_Harry —ronroneo en su oído sintiendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se erizaba todo— quiero que hoy me hagas el amor._

Sí, habían sido momentos felices en su vida, pero también hubieron momentos amargos.

_Ginny cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó de puntillas por el corredor._

—_Bonitas horas de llegar, Ginny –Harry se levantó del sillón más alejado de la sala, mirándola enojado—. Parece que la fiesta estaba tan entretenida que no tenías deseos de regresar._

—_Harry, no es lo que crees, tan solo no quería despertarte. Y si sé que es tarde pero acabamos de clasificar a las Nacionales…._

—_No me interesan tus pretextos te dije que regresaras temprano pero no, era más importante para ti quedarte con tu amigas que estar conmigo._

—_Te dije que te quedaras conmigo en la fiesta pero no quisiste._

—_¡Y yo te dije que regresaras temprano, porque quería decirte algo importante!_

—_¡No me grites, Harry! —Bramó la pelirroja, mirándolo desafiante— ¡Y no me des ordenes, no eres mi padre!_

—_¡Te dije que…!_

—_Sí, si se lo que me dijiste —lo cortó, ya irritada— pero no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así. A ver que es esa cosa tan importante, para que te pongas así._

—_¡Esto! —Harry saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo y se la tiro. Ginny atrapó la cajita en el aire y la abrió, dentro había un anillo, con un diamante de esmeraldas en el centro._

—_Es…—la pelirroja miró conmocionada a Harry._

—_Es un anillo de compromiso, te lo iba dar esta noche, pero… para que si no es tan importante, ¿verdad?_

—_Harry._

—_Buenas noches, Ginny —y sin más desapareció escaleras arriba. _

Momentos de desconfianza, de inseguridad y de celos.

—_Te dije que no la estaba mirando —Harry entro al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, acompañado de Ginny. Ambos vestían con trajes de gala. _

—_Sí, claro —exclamó Ginny con un feo sarcasmo— por eso te la comías con los ojos._

_Harry se sacó el saco y lo aventó al sillón._

—_Sabes, Ginny ya me estoy cansando de estas escenitas de celos ridículos que montas cada vez que me encuentro con Cho Chang._

—_Ella te coquetea, se te regala, y tú le sigues el juego. Seguro que ya te cansaste de mí y quieres regresar con ella_

—_Yo no estoy interesado en ella, Ginny, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que des cuenta. _

—_Entonces, aléjate de ella. Bótala de su trabajo._

—_No puedo hacer eso. Es mi secretaria y es muy buena en su trabajo._

—_Sí, por supuesto hace un excelente trabajo acostándose con su jefe._

—_¡Cállate, Ginny! —Harry estaba furioso, Ginny lo podía notar por la fuerte presión que hacían sus manos una con la otra—. ¡Cállate de una vez! Estoy cansado de tus reproches, me voy a dormir._

De separación.

—_¿Que hacías con ese tipo?_

—_Cenábamos, Harry, solo cenábamos._

—_Eso no se veía en las fotos._

—_¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos?_

—_Estas —le aventó la revista corazón de bruja—. Donde apareces acaramelada con este tipo._

_Ginny miró la revista en un artículo aparecía ella y un hombre rubio de ojos azules cenando juntos. _

—_Jack es solo mi amigo._

—_Con el que pasas todo el tiempo —le recordó ácidamente el pelinegro._

—_¡No puedo creerlo! Vas a creerle más a esa revista que a mí._

—_Sí, sino me das una respuesta. _

—_No vas a confiar en mi palabra._

—_No, si no me dices lo que pasa entre ese tipo y tú._

—_¡No puedo decírtelo!_

—_Entonces, me engañas con él, ¿no es así?_

—_Creí que me conocías._

—_Yo también lo creí pero estas cambiada. Eres muy diferente de la muchacha que conocí en la escuela. Ya no pensamos iguales, somos como dos extraños y ni siquiera compartimos tiempo juntos desde que te metiste en ese equipo._

—_No me hagas reír, Potter que desde que eres el jefe de los Aurores has estado enterrado de trabajo._

—_Y por eso te metiste con ese tipo, necesitabas atención y te revolcase con ese mequetrefe._

_La cachetada fue fuerte, pero la desconfianza por parte de Harry fue peor._

—_Sí, eso es lo que crees de mí, es que nunca me conociste en verdad, Harry —Ginny contenía las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos— y no te preocupes que mañana me llevó mis cosas de tu casa. Y me desaparezco de tu vida. _

_Y desde día Ginny no volvió a ver a Harry._

Con su vida sentimental hecha pedazos, Ginny encontró refugio en su equipo.

_Entrenaba desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, en los partidos se esforzaba tanto y hacia tantos puntos en los partidos de quidditch que muchas veces quedaba terriblemente lesionada, su habilidad con la escoba fue comparada con su temeridad para chocarse con las blugers. _

_Ginny estaba sentada en una camilla siendo curada por un sanador, el último tanto que hizo fue arriesgado y no pudo evitar chocarse con el cazador del equipo contrario._

—_¡Weasley! —el entrenador de Hollyhead harpies entró y la abrazó- Buenas noticias. ¿Qué digo buenas? ¡Buenísimas!_

—_¿Qué es lo que pasa? _

—_¡Te han reclutado para el equipo de Inglaterra, vas a jugar en los Mundiales! _

—_¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?_

—_Te vieron jugar los reclutadores y me lo acaban de decir._

—_I…increíble –Ginny, no tenía para palabras: jugar en el equipo inglés era su máximo sueño— ¿Cuándo comienza el entrenamiento?_

—_En dos semanas y estarás entrenando con el equipo por seis meses en Francia._

_La alegría que sintió, se evaporó en ese instante. _

—_Se…seis meses —Alejarse de Londres por tanto tiempo, de sus padres, de sus amigos, de Harry… _

_En ese momento la familia Weasley al completo entró a la habitación y corrieron a abrazarla._

—_Ginny —la señora Weasley fue la primera en llegar a ella y abrazarla— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?_

—_Eso no importa ahora, mamá —dijo Ron, mirándola—. Tu entrenador acaba de decirnos la noticia. ¿De verdad te vas a ir seis meses al extranjero para entrenar?_

—_Yo no he aceptado aun el puesto, Ron._

—_Creo que deberías hacerlo —Harry apareció en la puerta de su habitación y desde allí la miró. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que rompieron— después de todo es tu sueño._

_Ginny se le quedo mirando acaso, ¿no le importaba que se iba a ir por seis meses? Acaso, ¿ya no estaba interesada en ella? Pues, ella tampoco estaría interesada en él. _

—_Tienes razón, después de todo ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida._

Y de profundo dolor.

_Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Hermione, escuchándola quejarse por decimosexta vez en el día de lo inmaduro que era Ron. Ginny solo asentía y escapaba un "por supuesto", "estas en lo cierto", cada cierto tiempo, para que la castaña no se diera cuenta que no le prestaba verdadera atención. Estaba nerviosa, habían pasado más de seis meses sin ver a Harry y pensó que todo ese tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarlo pero que equivocada estaba. No había pasado ni una noche sin añorarlo, sin quererlo, sin amarlo._

_Ese tiempo fuera la había ayudado a darse cuenta que aun estando lejos, su amor por Harry no había disminuido, es más había crecido. Pero, también se dio cuenta de sus errores, de lo irracional que había sido, de la falta de comunicación que le había faltado en su relación._

_No, no era hora de reprocharse nada ni ver al pasado. Ella había venido a arreglar las cosas entre los dos. A decirle que no había podido olvidarlo, que aún lo amaba y siempre lo seguiría amando. Volvió a mirar la entrada de la casa, esperando que llegará Harry ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría igual de guapo? ¿Sus ojos seguirían de ese maravilloso verde que le encantaban, tendrían el mismo brillo? Pero la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿la seguiría amando?_

_Un alboroto en la entrada principal y un ¡Harry, llegaste! La puso a temblar. _

—_Hermione discúlpame por favor, necesito ir al baño —y sin escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, subió corriendo las escaleras._

_Encerrada en el baño, Ginny se daba de cabezazos contra la puerta. ¿No se suponía que había regresado para arreglar las cosas con Harry? ¿Y que había hecho nada más escucharlo llegar? Fácil, había salido corriendo como una cobarde. No, no podía ser tan inmadura, debía demostrarle a Harry que en esos seis meses separados, ella había crecido, madurado, que era segura de sí misma, que había mejorado. Se echó un poco de agua a la cara, aliso su cabello y acomodó su ropa. Segura de su aspecto bajó las escaleras, dándose ánimos. _

—_Ginny —exclamo Hermione haciéndola saltar—. Tu madre te busca quiere que le ayudes en la cocina._

—_Ahora, no Hermione, voy a…—trataba de buscar a Harry con la mirada. _

—_Vamos, Ginny, sabes cómo se pone tu mamá cuando no la obedeces._

—_No, Hermione —pero fue arrastrada por su amiga._

_Una hora después, Ginny estaba que la se llevaba el diablo, su madre y Hermione no la dejaban salir de la cocina._

—_¡Basta! —Dijo cuando su madre le puso delante suya un tazón lleno de patatas esperando que las pelará—. Ya me cansé, voy a ir donde los chicos, ¿Dónde están?_

_La señora Weasley suspiro._

—_Están en el campo de quidditch._

—_Gracias._

_Y se retiró._

—_¿Cree que hizo bien, señora Weasley? —preguntó Hermione._

—_Ella se enterará tarde o temprano, querida._

_Ginny caminaba cuidadosamente por la maleza tratando de no pisar ninguna de las madrigueras de los gnomos. Caer en el lodo y ensuciarse no estaba en sus planes. Cuando llego al campo de quidditch su corazón se aceleró, Harry estaba parado allí, tomando un poco de agua y sosteniendo su escoba. _

_Arregló su vestido veraniego y se acercó._

—_Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás? _

_Harry escupió el agua que había tomado._

—_Gin…Ginny —dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa— ¿Qué haces acá?_

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño pero igual le contestó. _

—_El entrenamiento del equipo, terminó ayer y decide venir las últimas semanas de descanso aquí, a Londres. _

—_Sí, por supuesto ¿Cuándo comienzan los juegos?_

—_En tres semanas, estoy emocionada, ¿cómo estás tú?_

—_Yo… —Una persona aterrizó al lado de ellos, una hermosa muchacha de negra cabellera y de rasgos orientales. _

—_Harry, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto te estamos esperando?_

—_Cho, yo…—Harry miró de reojo a Ginny que estaba petrificada— hablaba con Ginny, ¿la recuerdas?_

_Cho la miró de arriba a abajo y le sonrió._

—_Claro, ¿Cómo estas Jenny?_

—_Es Ginny —susurró Harry._

—_Sí, sí. Seguro que no lo sabes, pero Harry y yo nos ¡vamos a casarnos!_ _—esto último lo grito._

_Ginny parpadeo rapidísimo._

—_¿Qu…qué?_

—_Sí, vamos a casarnos —y delante de ella, Cho besó a Harry apasionadamente._

_Ginny sintió que le faltaba el aire y una fuerte presión en el pecho no la dejaba hablar, por un segundo creyó estar muerta cuando su corazón dejo de latir, pero se dio cuenta que era su corazón que estaba roto en mil pedazos. _

—_Mira, —le mostró un anillo con incrustaciones de rubí— ¿no es precioso?_

—_Hermoso, Cho. Felicidades —dijo sin emoción, mirando a Harry—. Espero que sean muy felices. Sólo salí para decirle que el almuerzo ya está listo._

_Camino de regreso a La Madriguera, con el corazón destrozado y sin esperanzas._

Después de esa noticia, Ginny no pudo concentrarse en nada, estaba tan pérdida en sí misma, sin esperanzas, sin vida.

—_¡Y Alemania, vuelve anotar! ¡Con esta cuenta van: Alemania 150, Inglaterra 50! —Gritaba el anunciador por los altavoces—. Parece que el equipo inglés, no puede hacer nada contra el poderío alemán incluso su mejor cazadora parece derrotada. El entrenador inglés, ha llamado a su equipo, ¿Qué hará el entrenador para darle aliento a su equipo? Esperemos que tenga un as bajo la manga._

—_Weasley, ¿qué te pasa? —Le gritaba el entrenador, pero Ginny ni siquiera le prestaba atención, su vida, sus amigos e incluso el quidditch y el mundial le importaban muy poco— Weasley me estoy cansando de tu ineptitud sino entras y anotas en los siguientes veinte minutos de saco de la selección._

—_Renuncio —dijo Ginny, sin emoción en la voz. Que importaba jugar si su vida era una miseria, un desperdicio. Ya no le importaba, nunca más le iba importar algo en su vida._

_Sus compañeros de equipo la miraron, sorprendidos. _

—_¿Qué dices? —Bramó el entrenador—. No estoy para tus bromitas. Ahora, metete a la cancha._

—_Lo lamento, entrenador pero tengo que resolver un problema._

—_¡Me importa un comino tus problemas! ¡Metete a la cancha! _

—_Lo lamento, pero no._

—_A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, mocosa —cuando Ginny empezó a caminar a los vestuarios, su entrenador sacó su varita y trato de lanzarse un hechizo pero Ginny fue más rápida._

—_¡Expelliarmus! —su entrenador salió volando y chocó con la banca de suplentes, golpeándose la cabeza._

—_Vas a arrepentirte, mocosa —un cazador y el guardián ayudaron a ponerse de pie al entrenador—. Lo que me hiciste no se va quedar así, Weasley. Ningún equipo de quidditch va a contratarte y yo mismo me voy a encargar de ello._

_Ginny caminó hacia los vestuarios. No le importaba si el entrenador la demandaba y le quitaba hasta su último galeón._

_No la podía dañar. Ella no sentía nada._

_Ella ya no era nada._

Pero ese no fue el peor día de su vida, ni siquiera el más cercano.

_La Madriguera estaba adornada con globos dorados y rojos, el césped estaba recién cortado y más limpio y ordenado de lo que Ginny había visto. Hoy era, la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Cho. Y ella aunque se desgarrará por dentro debía ir a la fiesta, debía alegrarse por Harry, él había encontrado la felicidad. Miró el pequeño regalo que traía en las manos y suspiró._

_Caminó hasta el jardín y vio a muchas personas, una que otra la saludo, ella asintió y siguió de largo, entonces lo vio, Harry estaba parado en una esquina del jardín hablando con su hermano Ron, tomó un vaso de whisky de fuego de una mesa cercana y se acercó a ellos, fingiendo una sonrisa._

—_Hola chicos, como están —Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? —Preguntó como siempre el insensible de su hermano._

—_Nada, solo deseaba saludar a Harry y darle su regalo —le dio una pequeña cajita al pelinegro—. Felicidades._

_Harry miró con fijeza el regalo._

—_Ron —apareció Hermione —. Te necesito. Ven._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Ven, Ron._

_Hermione jaló al pelirrojo pese a sus protestas. Harry le quitó la tapa al regalo y vio una estatuilla de un ciervo._

—_Dicen que cuando alguien se casa, se le debe regalar una estatuilla de algún animal. Además, me recordó a tu patronus._

—_Sólo viniste hasta aquí para darme este regalo, Ginny ¿para nada más?_

— _Y, ¿ para qué más podría venir?_

_Harry no dijo nada pero dio un paso hacia adelante, apretaba con fuerza su quijada._

—_Harry, amor —Cho Chang apareció con un ceñido vestido rojo y se abrazó a Harry— te he estado buscando. Hola, Jenny, ¿cómo estás?_

_Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua, en cambio le sonrió, fingiendo._

—_Bien, muchas gracias, Cho._

—_Oye, Jenny supe que te sacaron del equipo de Inglaterra —dijo maliciosamente Cho, sonriéndole burlonamente._

_La pelirroja se tragó sus réplicas y le contestó._

—_En verdad renuncié._

—_Así, ¿y por qué lo hiciste?_

—_Cho —llamó Harry— no creo que debas preguntar eso. _

_Ginny captó la mirada de Harry y se volvió a su interlocutora._

—_No te preocupes, Harry, yo si quiero contestar. Renuncié al equipo de quidditch porque me di cuenta que ese sueño ya no me pertenecía, que ya no tenía nada que ver con él y ahora lo dejo en manos de personas que esperó que sepan valorarlo más que yo. _

—_Te aseguro, Ginny que en mejores manos no pudiste dejarlo —Cho captó la indirecta de Ginny y le sonrió con suficiencia—. Y no te preocupes que el equipo esté mejor sin ti. _

—_Creo que tienes razón, Cho y felicidades otra vez, voy a ver a mi madre._

_Conteniendo las lágrimas y el corazón en un puño, Ginny salió caminando de la fiesta cuando alcanzo la verja de su casa, echó a correr y no paró hasta que estuvo dentro de su habitación. En su cama, con la cara en la almohada, echó a llorar. _

_Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había contenido todo ese tiempo. Unos toquidos en su puerta, interrumpieron sus lamentaciones. _

—_Ginny, por favor déjame entrar —Hermione insistía detrás de su puerta— Ginny, ábreme quiero hablar contigo._

_Ginny no contestó._

—_Ginny, por favor —la pelirroja le quitó el hechizo a la puerta, la dejó pasar y fingió buscar algo debajo de su cama mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. _

—_Oh, Ginny te vi con Harry, ¿qué pasó? _

—_Lo felicite por su boda —fingió indiferencia—. Hermione, ¿has visto mis zapatos negros? —Hermione la miró sorprendida, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza— ¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Ginny, ¿cómo es posible que reacciones así? ¡Harry se va a casar! acaso ¿no te importa?_

—_Claro que sí, es mi amigo —Ginny le sonrió con falsedad— y espero que sea muy feliz._

_Hermione la soltó y se le quedó mirando, cruzada de brazos._

—_Entonces, ya olvidaste a Harry._

—_Por supuesto, ahora lo veo como un amigo._

_Hermione se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja y sonrió._

—_¡Ay, que feliz me haces! Pensé que todavía no lo habías olvidado y solo fingías –Ginny negó—. Bueno eso me alivia tenía miedo de contarte los planes de la boda pero ahora que sé que no te afectan te los voy a contar._

—_No creo que sea necesario, Hermione._

—_Claro que sí, siéntate conmigo —la castaña jalo a Ginny a su lado— Cho te ha pedido como su dama de honor —¿Qué? ¿Ella, dama de honor en la boda? Eso no podría soportarlo—. Dice que te quedará excelente el vestido rosado que traerán las damas de honor y Cho ya tiene su vestido de novia se ve tan hermosa, Harry es tan afortunado de casarse con ella y sabes que su luna de miel va a ser un viaje a Europa y Cho me ha dicho que planea quedar embarazada lo más rápido posible. Te imaginas, un bebé de los dos, con los ojos verdes de Harry, con sus rebeldes cabellos… _

—_¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor! —Ginny ya no podía soportarlo, hundió la cara entre sus manos y se echó a llorar—. No quiero escucharte._

—_Pero Ginny ¿qué pasa?, dijiste que te alegrabas de que Harry se casará._

—_Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…_

—_Aún lo amas —le dijo compresivamente su amiga._

—_Nunca deje de amarlo. En todos estos meses solo pensaba en él._

—_Pero, ¿Por qué te has comportado tan indiferente con todo?_

—_Cuando termine mi entrenamiento en Francia, vine directamente aquí, me di cuenta lo tonta que había sido respecto a mi comportamiento con Harry y quise pedirle perdón y que lo intentáramos de nuevo, entonces me entere que se iba casar y yo perdí las esperanzas._

—_¿Por qué no le dijiste Ginny?, ¿por qué no le explicaste a Harry lo que sentías, por qué no le dijiste que aun lo amabas?_

—_Porque fui una cobarde, tuve miedo a que me dijera que me había olvidado, que ya no sentía nada por mí._

—_Entonces dile Ginny, dile ahora._

—_Es demasiado tarde, mañana va a casarse. Y él está feliz, no quiero manchar su felicidad._

—_Ginny…_

—_No, Hermione, es lo mejor, yo solo quiero lo mejor para Harry —cerró los ojos con pesar— y si es casándose con Cho, lo aceptare. Por favor, Hermione no le cuentes esto a nadie y despídeme de mi madre._

—_A ¿dónde vas? —Pregunto su amiga con preocupación._

—_No lo sé._

Cuando todos los recuerdos se acabaron Ginny se quedó parada, estática. Delante de ella el reloj marcaba la tres de la tarde.

Harry ya se había casado.

Todo estaba perdido.

Ginny se sentó en su sofá y miró su departamento: había botes de helados tirados por todas partes, había montones de cajas de pizzas a medio terminar en su mesita de noche, cientos de hojas sueltas de El Profeta regados por el suelo, su ropa que había recogido de la lavandería hacia dos semanas seguía en el mismo sitio, se echó a reír.

Su vida era un completo desastre: perdió su puesto en el equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra, su dinero, su reputación como jugadora y el amor de su vida se había casado con otra. ¿Qué más perdería? ¿Qué más le quedaba en esta vida? En ese instante el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Secándose las lágrimas, caminó hacia el recibidor, tal vez era la vecina de al lado que había vuelto a perder a su gato.

Ginny abrió la puerta y casi se cae para atrás cuando vio delante de ella a Harry vestido con su túnica de gala y el cabello lleno de nieve.

—Harry, ¿qué…?

De dos zancadas Harry atrapó a Ginny en sus brazos y la besó.

—No puedo casarme, Ginny, no si tú no eres la novia.

La volvió a besar pero esta vez Ginny le correspondió.

—Harry —nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— Harry, yo creía…creía…

—Te amo, Ginny, siempre lo he hecho —Harry la miró con intensidad y la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo—. Pero cuando apareció en esa revista que Jack Thompson estaba seleccionado en el equipo de Inglaterra, herví de celos, pensé que habías aceptado irte para reunirte con él. Me llené de rabia y decide olvidarte, salir con cualquier chica y decide salir con Cho porque sé que la odiabas.

—Yo no salgo con Jack, jamás lo hice, él es gay.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Él me lo dijo, cuando supo que iba casarme con Cho. Me dijo que tú lo habías apoyado porque en la liga de quidditch no dejaban jugar a los gays y pasaba el tiempo contigo para que nadie sospechara.

—Debí decírtelo, cuando discutimos esa vez pero le prometí a Jack no decírselo a nadie. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento. Debí confiar más en ti pero no fue ese motivo el que te haya buscado hoy.

—¿No fue ese el motivo?

—No. Recuerdas que fuiste a la fiesta de compromiso —Ginny asintió, recordando el amargo momento—. Bien, estaba tan sorprendido de verte, creí que no vendrías pero tu viniste me diste un regalo de bodas, estaba tan molesto contigo. Me felicitabas y me deseabas lo mejor como si no te importara que yo me casara, como si compartir cinco años juntos no hubieran significado nada —Ginny intento hablar pero Harry alzó una mano para silenciarla—. Por favor, déjame explicarme. Subí detrás de ti y estuve a punto de meterme a tu habitación, pero Hermione apareció y yo me escondí. Iba a irme cuando las escuche: escuche cuando le confesaste a Hermione que seguías amándome y que no intervenías en la boda porque pensabas que yo era feliz casándome con Cho. Cuando no hay nada más alejado de la realidad, ¿lo entiendes Ginny? —Ginny asintió con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, incluso Harry derramaba unas cuantas— tú siempre has sido mi felicidad, Ginny.

—Tú también eres mi felicidad, Harry, siempre lo has sido.

Ambos se miraron dándose cuenta que a pesar de los malentendidos, engaños y el tiempo separados ninguno había logrado olvidar al otro. Ginny invitó a entrar a Harry y él gustoso se acomodó en su sillón y palmeó el asiento a su lado. Ginny sonrió y se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro y empezó a besarlo como había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Harry —Harry no respondió, estaba muy enfrascado besándole el cuello— Harry, necesito, saber —Ginny reprimió un gemido cuando Harry rozo sus senos debajo de su pijama de tirantes— ¿Por qué…por qué te demoraste tanto en decirme todo esto?

—Tienes razón, debo contestar todas tus preguntas, es solo que cuando te veo —la mirada hambrienta de Harry la dejo sin aliento— quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Harry responde, por favor —si la seguía mirando de esa forma, ella no podría controlarse.

—Bien —separó a la pelirroja de su cuerpo y la sentó en sofá—. En ese momento entre shock, aun me seguías amando aun a pesar que te acuse de engañarme.

—Yo también me equivoque, Harry: era insegura y celosa. Lo lamento.

—Lo sé, Ginny, ambos no equivocamos. Reconozcamos nuestros errores, olvidémoslos y sigamos adelante —acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja—. Déjame continuar, por favor. Después de escucharte me di cuenta que debía cancelar la boda y fui a hablar con Cho y le dije que aun te amaba. Se sorprendió muchísimo pero atribuyo mi declaración a los nervios de la boda, se puso quisquillosa y se me pego toda la noche, entonces…

—¿Qué? —urgió la pelirroja.

—Me escape antes de que empezará la ceremonia.

—¿Dejaste plantada a Cho en el altar?

Harry asintió y Ginny se carcajeó.

—No te rías, Ginny, no es gracioso, créeme que nunca me plantee hacer algo así en mi vida.

—Tienes razón —Ginny recuperó su aplomo y le miró— y te lo agradezco haberlo hecho, si te hubieras casado no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

—Yo tampoco sé que hubiera hecho si me hubieras olvidado.

—Harry, escúchame, por favor —tomó las mejillas del pelinegro, haciéndole que la mirará fijamente—. Yo nunca pero nunca podré olvidarte.

FIN.


End file.
